


Beaten Black and Blue

by Eldamistx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eternal Sterek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, sterek, sterek fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldamistx/pseuds/Eldamistx
Summary: Instead of Stiles’ dad, Derek finds him after getting beaten up by Gerard.





	Beaten Black and Blue

No one's POV

Derek jumps in through Stiles' window, his eyes wide with panic as he desperately searches for any sign that stiles has been there. Derek spots the red hoodie draped over the chair, Derek goes over to it, picks it up and inhales deeply with tears in his eyes.

 

Derek's POV 

Where the hell are you Stiles? I can't lose anyone else, please be safe. My thoughts get interrupted my a familiar scent drawing near by, I turn around to see Stiles.  
His face is bruised and lip is busted. Rage washes over me as I walk over to him and caress his cheek, I'm going to kill that bastard Gerard! His scent is all over Stiles. I gaze into his beautiful hazel eyes. "I'm going to kill that bastard" I say in a cold tone. Panic flashes through Stiles' eyes.

 

Stiles POV  
I see Derek's eyes glow red with fury. "No!" I blurt out suddenly, "you can't, he'll kill you" I tremble at the thought of Derek getting hurt or worse...

I can't lose you.

I take his face between my hands to keep him focused on me, " I'm fine" I say with a smile on my face, god it hurts to smile. "I'm fine" I repeat. "I'm okay now that you're here", his face softens when I say this. He closes his eyes and leans towards me, he press his lips against mine and a gentle kiss. I hiss from the pain and he pulls away quickly, I already miss the feeling of his lips against mine.

 

No ones POV 

Derek picks Stiles up and carries to the bed bridal style, they both lay together in each other's arms quickly falling to sleep with the same thing on their minds.

 

Derek/Stiles POV 

I can't lose you.


End file.
